The Start of a Journey
by theotherbrown
Summary: Will Jules Brown fit in at IFT?
1. Chapter 1  Finishing the Paper

**I know this chapter doesn't make alot of sense right now. Just be patience please.**

"The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step."

Anonymous

April 25, 1996

Jules's Apartment

Los Angeles CA

9:02 am

Jules sat at his kitchen table with his glasses off and head in his hands. He had been up all night finishing his doctorate paper. It wasn't a usual thing for him to do, but when the information started to flow out of him it was hard to stop. He had taken a dinner break and a midnight snack break. At eight thirty this morning, he knew all the information that was store up inside of him and been typed out. Then, he started printing out the over hundred page paper. This brought him to the present. Jules knew he had to eat breakfast, but he just wanted to go to sleep in the same breath. He was just about to grab some cereal when his cell phone rang. Jules put his glasses on look at the caller ID. It was from IFT. Jules answered the phone, "Hello."

"You sound exhausted," the voice on the other end of the phone answered. It was is brother Verne.

"I was up all night finishing my paper," Jules answered as he got up from his chair.

"Finally got though the writer's block?" Verne asked.

"Yep…printed it out. I was just going to get some breakfast then get some sleep," Jules answered as he grabbed the cereal box from the cupboard.

"Hadn't heard from you in a few days. I was worried something happen, I'll let you go and get some sleep," Verne replied.

"Don't," Jules quickly said, "It's good to hear a voice right now…it gets lonely here sometimes."

"I bet. After being home from months, it had to be a shock to go back to ULCA," Verne commented.

"It was," Jules said as he retrieved the milk from the frig.

"How much longer to do you think you'll be?" Verne asked.

"About a week…may be less. How's IFT?" Jules had started to take a real interest in IFT. It still shocked Verne when Jules talked about IFT.

"Good. Time Travel really misses you. I know you would make a great Time Travel Manager Jules…but you have to go to HVU," Verne answered.

Jules knew he would make a great Time Travel Manager for IFT. The semester he had spent at home had shown him that. Jules did make a promise to Verne to try HVU, and replied "I know. Just curious how everything was going."

"I fingered…did you want to talk to dad?" Verne asked as he looked at his father.

"Unless he is in the room with you…father?" Jules said.

"Yes Jules," the boys' father answered.

"How did I know?" Jules replied with a smile on his face.

"We both wanted to make sure you were okay. I must insist you get some breakfast and then get to sleep," Doc told his eldest son.

"Working on it now," Jules said, "tell mother I said hi."

"Will do," Doc said. The pair heard Jules hang up the phone.

"How are his vitals?" Doc asked Verne.

Verne punched up Jules's watch information on his computer. Soon the information was displayed on the screen.

"Still look good…not as good as when he was home…but not bad at all," Verne answered him father.

"Good. I don't need either one of you back in the medical wing," Doc said as patted his shoulder and left the control room.


	2. Chapter 2  Becoming Time Travel Manager

"To acquire knowledge, one must study; but to acquire wisdom, one must observe."

Marilyn Vos Savant

May 1, 1996

Brown's House

Hill Valley, CA

4:52 pm

The paper was done. Jules had turned in his doctorate paper and now was driving in his car to Hill Valley…his home. All his hopes were on that paper. He had everything from his apartment in the car. Since UCLA didn't like his teaching skills, he hoped someone else would weather it was HVU or IFT. His first stop on that long road was home. His parents had insisted that he come home as soon as his paper was done to get some much need rest and he was glad to go home. Jules pulled into his parents' driveway. He got out of the car and looked at the house. Thing hadn't changed at all. Jules walked up to the house and opened the front door, "Mother!"

Clara came from the kitchen, "Jules…did you finish your paper?"

Jules shut the door and came inside, "Yeah…I'm done with UCLA."

"Thank goodness. They don't know what they are missing," Clara said as she motioned for her son to set down.

Jules took a seat on the couch, "Talked to the actual Dean of the Science Department yesterday. He didn't understand why I didn't take the position ULCA was offering."

Clara sat next to him on the couch, "Did you tell him what they did to you?"

Jules rolled his eyes as he thought about the reason and nodded, "I told him all the crap they put me through. He said he understood, but now I sit and wait to see if they give me my doctorate."

"What are you going to do if you get your doctorate?" his mother asked.

Jules sighed. He had a plan, but with his luck right now he didn't really know, "I hope to start teaching at Hill Valley University."

"It would be so great if you were close to home again Jules," Clara replied.

It was then that all the clocks in the house rang five o'clock. "Your father should be home soon. Your and Verne's old room upstairs is free," she said.

Jules got up from the couch and gave his mother a quick kiss on the check, "Thanks."

Just as he was going out to his car to get his things the front door open. Doc and Katie entered the house. Almost nine years ago, his father adopted two girls. Their names were Katherine Schwind and Christine McGee. When the boys first met them, Jules had a weird feeling about Katherine, later he would call Katie. The weird feeling was love. It broke his heart to leave her to go to college. Hopefully they could pick up the pieces. His brother had the same thing happen to him, except it was Christine in steady of Katie. Verne called her Christy for short.

"Jules?" his father questioned.

"Father…Katie…" Jules answered.

"Did you finish your paper?" Doc said.

Jules nodded, "And talked to the dean of the science department of UCLA. Explain to him all the crap they put me through. Now I'm now just waiting to see what happens.

"I was going to call you this morning to see how the paper was coming, but with everything going on at IFT I completely forgot," Doc commented.

"How is IFT?" Jules asked.

Doc was surprised. Until recently Jules had never asked about IFT. He was against IFT from the beginning. Now he was starting to become interested. Doc knew he had designed the Time Travel Manager's position for Jules. Numerous times he had tried to fill it. "Rough…understaffed…undertrained…," his father answered.

Jules swallowed hard. He knew his father need his help, "Father I can help with the training"

"Not right now," Doc said.

Jules could see how worn out his father looked, "I'm going to go get some of my things out of the car."Jules moved pass his father and Katie. As soon as Jules was out ear shot range Doc turned to Katie.

"Dad…we can use his help. That entire department looks up to him, who better to be Time Travel Manager," Katie said.

"Katie…" Doc started to say.

"Sorry. I just can't get that time travel out of its slump," Katie cut Doc off.

Doc nodded his head, "I know. I was hoping Jules wasn't so wore out from writing that paper. I hate to say it, but if anyone could turn that department around it would be him."

Jules was back up to the house when he heard the rest of the conversation.

"Why don't you ask Jules?" Jules heard Katie ask.

"I have never forced Jules or Verne to do something they didn't want to do. I'm not about to start that now," Doc replied.

"I'm not saying force him dad…just tell him what's going on. Even if its just temporary…," Katie started to say.

Doc sighed, "Let's see what happens at HVU…if things don't go well there then I'll ask him."

Jules heard his mother ask, "What's are his chances getting in there?"

"I'm sorry to say pretty good," his father answered.

Jules put down his things on the front porch and set on the front step. He never liked the thought of IFT, but his father was always there whenever he needed him. Now his father needed his help. Shouldn't he help him? Doc opened up the front door and saw Jules sitting on the front porch steps. He took a seat beside his son, "Jules?"

Jules looked at his father. Doc knew this wasn't the same son that left for college so many years ago, but he had to be there somewhere.

"You heard didn't you?" his father asked him.

Jules nodded, "You need me."

Doc sighed, "I do…no one understands the theory and concepts of time travel better than you, but I not forcing you to do it Jules."

Jules nodded, "I know. I want to help."

"I didn't invite you to come home to make you feel guilty and come to work at IFT," Doc explained, "You're still burned out…you're not the same Jules that left here so many years ago. I want you to go to HVU tomorrow and see what they can offer you."

"And if they offer me a position?" Jules asked, wondering what his father would say.

"Take it," Doc said without hesitation.

"And IFT?" Jules asked.

"I'll deal with it," Doc tried to assure him.

Jules looked down at the ground. He couldn't let it end like that. At the moment, a car pulled up in the driveway. Verne and Christy got out of the car and Verne froze in his tracks. Was his brother done with his paper? "Jules?" Verne questioned.

Jules's spirits seem to pick up a little bit seeing his brother. He got up and walked over to his brother, "Verne…didn't expect you to be coming over."

" Didn't expect to see you home," Verne replied.

The brothers embraced for a moment. Doc smiled. It was good to see his sons get along so well after years of fighting. Jules turned his attention to Christy, "Good to see you too Christine."

"You sounded exhausted on the phone the other night," Christy said and gave Jules a quick hug.

"I was…still am I guess," Jules answered truthfully.

Christy knew what she needed to do, "I leave you two alone to catch up." Christy and Doc went inside the house.

"She's right," Verne said, "I was starting to worry about you."

Jules smiled, "Nice to know someone beside Katie and father was."

"I think mom was too…so the paper is done…your back home," Verne said, stating the obvious.

Jules nodded, "I'll go see HVU tomorrow."

Verne looked at his older brother, "Really?"

"I promised you I would. And I know this is going to sound weird," Jules shrugged", but I rather be with you and father at IFT."

Verne was shocked, "After six years…probably more…saying you would never join…now a change in heart…"

"Verne…please…I don't need a lecture," Jules shut his eyes. His brother's lectures were just as bad as their father's lectures, "…father was trying to give me one when you pulled up. I know what I've said in the past, but I don't have anywhere else to turn…I don't seem to fit anywhere else."

Verne knew how his brother felt. He has felt the same way before he joined IFT, "Personally…I think you would I think you would make a great time travel manager. It would be nice to have someone in charge there that would know half of what I'm saying most of the time."

Jules was confused, "I thought you were in charge of Control and R&D."

"That's what my job description is…actually every department reports to me anymore and I basically run every department," Verne said.

"A lot to do in forty hours," Jules told his brother.

"I don't do it in forty hours," Verne told his brother.

Jules gave his brother a look.

"Promise not to tell mom or dad," Verne said.

"Promise," Jules replied.

"I usually work fifty hours," Verne explained to Jules

"A week?" Jules questioned.

Verne nodded, "And I'm still behind."

"So if I would join IFT…," Jules started to say, but Verne finished for him, "If you decide to after you talk to HVU…it would help me a lot…but don't join because of me…or dad…do it because you want to."

Jules nodded. That was one of the traits he loved about Verne. Verne favorite motto was Do what you love to do.

"Go…you're a great teacher Jules…just remember…do what you love to do," Verne said trying to convince his brother to go to Hill Valley University. Verne knew his brother was a great teacher. Jules smiled.

"We better get inside before mom worries," Verne commented.

Jules nodded, "Verne?"

"Yeah," Verne answered.

"Why are you here? I thought you only came over on Friday night," Jules asked as the brothers started to walk to the house slowly.

"After they furnished the apartment in the fall, I agreed to come over more. So did Christy," Verne answered.

"You and Father?" Jules asked. The father and son pair had always had a rocky relationship. Verne smiled. He knew what his brother meant. "Still getting along. Last summer brought us pretty close together. Grant you we still have our days, but a lot better than a year ago," Verne answered.

Jules smiled. It was good to see the father and son getting along. Verne and Jules went into the house. Jules was more depressed. His father would give up everything just so his two sons were happy. Jules wanted to help Verne, especially with everything Verne had done for him over the years. As the night went on he knew his father was right about one thing…he wasn't the same That Jules was still around, it was that his ego was that badly bruised that it didn't want to get hurt anymore. That side of him would have to come out tomorrow…one way or another.


	3. Chapter 3 The Decision is Made

"The best way to make your dreams come true ...Is to wake up."  
>J.M. Power<p>

May 2, 1996

Hill Valley University

Hill Valley, CA

1:26 pm

Jules did as his father and brother asked. He went to go talk to the head of the science department at Hill Valley University.

"Jules Brown," the dean of the science department said as he showed in Jules into his office and closed the door, "it's good to see you again. How is UCLA?"

"Not to good actually," Jules as he took a seat in the dean's office.

The head of the department was confused, "I thought you father told me you were teaching there," and closed the door.

"I was until fall semester. They pushed me so hard I had a case of major exhaustion," Jules explained.

"I remember your father telling me about that," the dean said as he took a seat behind his desk.

"He wouldn't let me go back to teaching until I had my doctorate. But students loved my classes and they were always full," Jules finished explaining.

The head of the department smiled, "Just like your father. So how can I help you?"

Jules asked, "I was hoping you had an open teaching position for the summer or fall."

"I wish I did Jules. I would love to have you on staff. I actually won't have an open position until next fall, 1997. One of my staff is leaving then," the dean thought for a moment, "you actually know him."

"Who?" Jules asked.

"Doctor Marty McFly," the dean answered, "he took over for your father when he left. He'll be missed when he leaves."

Jules asked the dean, "Do you know why he is leaving?"

"I wish I could tell you, but he doesn't want anyone to know," the dean looked at his clock, "His class is just about to end…would you like to see him?"

"Sure," Jules said excited to see his father's friend the first time in years.

The head of the department lead Jules down to Marty's class. Just as they reached the door Jules could hear Marty say, "If anyone needs help studying for the final next week come see me during my office hours."

As the students from Marty's class exited, the head of the department entered the classroom with Jules, "Marty I have a visitor for you…"

Marty turned around to face the two adults, "Jules?"

Jules smiled, "Martin…it's been a long time hasn't it."

Marty smiled. Jules always called him by his full first name. Were he didn't like it and preferred Marty, with Jules it was different. "To say the least," Marty replied, "does Doc know you're here?"

Jules nodded, "I'm staying with him and mother for the time being."

"I'll let you two catch up," the dean said and looked at Jules, "Jules we'll be in touch." Jules nodded and the head of the department left the room.

"So how's school?" Marty asked Jules.

"Okay," Jules answered, "just finished my doctorate paper and waiting to see what they say. What's this I hear about you leaving HVU in a year?"

Marty sighed. He had a plan, but he knew if he told Jules the surprise would be ruined. "I'm going to try something new," Marty answered.

"Does father know?" Jules asked.

"Not yet. Please don't tell him Jules," Marty answered quickly.

"I won't," Jules said, "but I was just going to visit him at IFT…don't know if you have time or not…."

Marty was shocked, "You are actually going to step foot inside IFT. What happen to "I'm never going in that place"? Unless you had a change in heart?"

Jules took a deep sigh, "I learned a lot last fall. I want to be closer to home…that and UCLA is not going to take advantage of me anymore."

Marty commented, "Doc said something about that. I know he didn't like you going to UCLA in the being, but he didn't want to stop from achieving what you wanted. Doc told me how much he enjoyed have you home for them few months and how much you helped with IFT. It broke his heart to see you leave. I think for a while he didn't think you would actually come home in the spring."

Jules knew his choice had been made, "Then, I know what I have to do Martin."

"What?" Marty asked wondering what was going thru the young Brown's mind.

Jules looked at him. Marty knew that look wasn't a good sign, "I think I should come to IFT with you."

"I don't want to get you in trouble Martin," Jules said.

"I don't have anything until tomorrow," Marty said as he gathered his stuff into his bag, "I've been meaning to see Doc anyways."

Jules and Marty made their way to IFT. The conversation seemed to drop off between the two of them. Marty had been there a few other times, without Doc's knowing, but what was Jules about to do? When they arrived at IFT they got stopped at the security gate.

"Good Afternoon gentlemen," a security guard stopped them at the main gate.

"Good Afternoon," Jules and Marty said together.

The security guard recognized Marty, "Dr. McFly, Karen didn't tell me you were coming today." Doc and Clara also adopted one other girl. Her name was Karen Kraus. A long time ago, back when Doc was first teaching at HVU, he had a friend called Dr. Keith Kraus. To make a long story short, Doc was told that her parents had been killed and no other family wanted her. Doc and Clara made the decision to adopt the girl. A later investigation into Karen family history would show that Karen's mother was Doc's unknown sister. After many years of friendship, Marty had married his friend's niece.

"Kind of a surprise…," Marty replied.

The security guard also recognized Doc's eldest son, "Jules good to see you back home. Can I see your driver's license, just for security purposes?"

"Sure," Jules handed the security guard his license. After a moment the security guard handed it back and raised the gate, "Park your car in any yellow spot. Dr. McFly you know where the main entrance is right?"

"Yep," Marty answered, "and check in with security there."

"Yes sir. See you Jules," the guard said as he opened the gate.

Jules drove inside and found a parking space. Marty lead the way to front door and to the main security desk where another security guy stood, "Dr. McFly, nice to see you. Should I call Karen?"

"No," Marty answered, "actually we are here to see Doc. Is he in?"

"I believe he is…" the guard said, "Let me call and make sure he is in his office."

The guard picked up his phone just as they heard a voice call out.

"Jules?"

Jules and Marty turned to see Verne arriving from one of the hallways. He was in his Black IFT shirt and tan Dockers.

"I never thought you ever come to IFT on your own," Verne said as he approached the pair.

"Even after last night?" Jules asked.

"Figure you got a good night sleep and came back to your senses," Verne smiled, but could see that Jules wasn't joking.

"I wanted to talk to father about what happen at HVU today," Jules said. Verne was wondering what happened himself.

"Good news or bad?" Verne asked.

Jules shrugged, "Depends on how you look at it."

"Interesting reply," Verne said as he turned to security guard, his name was Justin, "Can I have two full access passes Jay?"

Jay handed Verne two full access passes.

Verne handed Marty his pass, "Marty, long time no see."

"Busy teaching as always Verne," Marty answered.

Verne handed Jules his pass, "I know the feeling." Verne started to lead Jules and Marty though IFT to Doc's office.

"Karen says you've been working a lot," Marty commented.

"I have, but you know what I say," Verne answered, "I just want this to work out for dad."

Jules looked around, "Seem like it has."

"There are some issues," Verne admitted as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Like your dad," Marty smiled, "wanting to help everyone."

Verne nodded, "Dad has a big heart, but it's getting him into trouble."

The trio made it up to Doc's office in no time. Verne went up to his father's secretary's desk, "Afternoon Mary."

"Verne, what bring you up this way," Mary answered, "I thought you were upgrading the security system today."

"I was but I ran into these two," Verne said and pointed at Jules and Marty, "Mary you probably already know Marty."

Mary nodded her head.

Verne said, "And you might remember my brother Jules"

"Jules it's good to see you again," Mary said. All Jules could do by this point is smile.

"Is my dad in his office?" Verne asked.

"Yes sir," Mary answered, "seems to be a little edgy today. Is something going on?"

"What do you mean edgy?" Jules commenting, wondering what she meant.

"Is he expecting some kind of news or something?" Mary explained.

"Probably waiting to hear what happen at HVU today," Jules said.

"Sounds like some he would worry about. Please go inside," Mary said.

"Thanks," Verne said and opened up his father's door. Then, poked his head in the office, "Dad?"

"Verne I really don't have time to make small talk right now," Doc answered not looking up from his desk.

"Should I tell Jules and Marty that you are too busy?" Verne asked his dad.

Doc looked up from his desk. Jules and Marty here together? "No…send them in," Doc answered as he shuffled some papers around. Verne let the two visitors into the room. Jules stopped when he got next to his brother, "I want you to hear this to Verne. Please?"

"Sure," Verne said as he close the door and followed the pair. The two Browns and Marty took a seat in front of Doc's desk.

"Jules," Doc said with his full attention to his visitors, "how did it go at HVU?"

Jules took a deep sigh. Doc knew that wasn't a good sign. Jules replied, "They don't have any openings until next fall."

The news broke Doc's heart, "I'm sorry."

Jules shook his head. "Don't be," a smile appeared on his face, "after our talk last night I know what I want to do instead."

Doc was curious, "What would that be?"

Jules took another deep breath. This was hard for him to say. For years he had be against doing anything with IFT. After a lot of deep thinking the last few months he knew what he need to do, "I want to help you with the time travel department. I want to be Time Travel Manager."

Everyone froze. Was Jules being serious?

Doc couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Jules I told you last night…"

"I know what you told me last night father, but I have nothing else to do. Why waste my time when I can do some good with it?" Jules replied.

"As long as you are sure about this?" Doc said.

"You are not forcing me to do anything. I'm doing this because I want to," Jules tried to assure his father.

"Are you sure it not because…" Verne tried to chime in, but his brother cut him off, "I'm sure Verne."

Doc picked up his phone and dialed a few numbers. He needed to tell Katie the news.

"Time Travel."

"Katie do you have a moment," Doc replied, "I have some news that might surprise you."

Katie hesitated for a moment, "Sure I'll be there in a moment."

Doc hung up the phone and looked back at Jules. He was one of the things that could save IFT. Verne and Karen did a great job, but both couldn't do everything that need to be done. Doc turned to Marty, "So Marty. It's been awhile."

"It sure has Doc," Marty replied.

"Don't you have something to tell father Martin?" Jules commented with a smile on his face.

"Jules?", Marty said.

Doc smirked. Part of the old Jules he had been waiting so long to see was starting to come back out. Doc said, "If Marty doesn't want to tell me it's fine Jules."

"I wanted to make it a surprise Jules," Marty added, not wanting to get Jules into trouble, "but I think that is ruined."

Jules had a feeling why Marty was leaving in a year. He just wanted to make sure. Marty had all three Brown's attention to him, "Okay fine. Doc I'm leaving HVU in a year."

Doc has confused, "Why? I thought you liked it there."

"I do…," Marty looked at Jules, "…but I think Jules and me are starting to think on the same brain wave." Doc was confused, where this going. Marty took a deep breath and explain, "I want to come help you all at IFT." Doc was now more shocked. Why did both of them now want to come to IFT? Verne just smiled, he has happy to see things starting to fall into place. His dad would not only get his Time Travel Manager that he had waited so long for, but his Vice-President as well.

"Doc?" Marty asked.

"Are you sure?" Doc said.

Marty nodded, "More than sure. I've talked to Karen about it. She said that you two could really use the help."

It was at that moment Katie open the door to Doc's office, "You wanted to see me…Jules…Marty…Verne…"

Doc looked at his eldest son, "Jules you want to tell her?"

"Not really," Jules answered.

"Jules," Doc said knowing this was something he had to do.

"Tell me what?" Katie said, curious on what was going on.

Jules turned around and faced Katie. He took a deep breath to try to relax, "I'm going to join the time travel department, actually join it as Time Travel Manager."

Katie was shocked, "…but HVU?" She knew Jules's real passion was to teach.

"They don't have any positions until next fall," Jules explained.

Katie approached Jules, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Jules stood up next to Katie and put his hands on her shoulders, "I'm more than sure."

Katie continued to look at Jules. Maybe he wasn't the same Jules that left for college, but deep inside she could see the old one. Would becoming time travel manager make him come back out? Katie didn't take her eyes off of him, "Dad…"

"I can't turn him away. Even if it might be a year," Doc answered.

"Thank you Jules," Katie said with a smile on her face. All Jules could do was smile.

"If you can turn time travel around your next project will be security. Verne will give you the tour of IFT and get you set up. You can start on Monday. Verne…Katie…if you two have time would you mind showing Marty and Jules around IFT?" Doc said. If anyone could bring out the old Jules, it would be Katie.

"Sure," Verne answered, "I show you all the good hiding places incase you don't want dad to find you."

Katie just simply nodded her head as the four let Doc's office. Doc breathed a sigh of relief; things were finally starting to come together.


	4. Chapter 4 Reflection

"Only those who dare to fail greatly can ever achieve greatly."

Robert F. Kennedy

*** 7:30 pm***

He had done the one thing in his life he thought he would never do…join IFT. As Verne and Katie showed them around Jules found out how much his father and brother really need him. There was no really sense of order. The time travel department seemed to be divided into two groups. Jules walked pass one group that was working on a Jeep; it looked like they were converting it into a time machine. There was about four of them working on it, one of them he recognize has Katie's friend from high school, Douglas Kruger. He hadn't been sure what Douglas's intentions where, but Jules never really did like him. It was thinking about that walk around the time travel department that something came to light. He remembered a time traveler…Jules couldn't believe it…it was the same Douglas. The time traveler that visited his family in 1987. Jules remembered their conversation.

"When will I get to meet you" a younger Jules asked, "in the normal course of time?"

"In about of month, you'll hate me for years," the time traveler replied.

"Why would I hate you?" the young Brown asked.

"You think there is something going on between Katie and me. I did love her in the beginning Jules, but she would never have me. She only has eyes for you. You two were meant to be. I hope you understand," Doug answered.

"I do. When do we become finally come friends?" the 1987 Jules asked.

"In about 8 years…give or take a month…," the time traveler replied.

"Make it about eight and a half years," the present Jules said.

Katie took a seat next to Jules, "Eight and a half years?"

"Just thinking out loud," Jules explained.

There was a silence between the two until Jules asked, "Be honest with me Katie… Are you still in love with me?

Katie almost laughed, "Of course I am…and you did the single greatest thing you could have done to help with your father's dream. What about you? Are you still in love with me?

Jules sighed, "There is only one girl that I thought about the whole entire time I was gone. I just didn't know if she would take me back."

"In a heartbeat," Katie scooted closer to Jules and put her head on his shoulder. Jules put his arm around her and he definitely agreed. It was good to be home. "So," Katie said.

"So what?" Jules asked.

"What did you think about IFT?" Katie said.

"Looks like there are two groups in the time travel department," Jules commented.

"There is and they don't get along," Katie explained. She could understand how she had let thing get so far out of control.

"Well," Jules said, "we'll change that."

"How do you plan to do that?" Katie replied wondering what his plan was.

"I'm still working on that. How about you and me catch a movie tomorrow night?" Jules asked. He wanted to start courting Katie again.

"I wish I could Jules, but the department has basketball practice tomorrow night," Katie answered.

"We do?" Jules replied. No one had told him about that.

"I forgot to tell you about that. Every year Control and Time Travel plays a basketball game," Katie explained. There were currently six departments at IFT. There was Time Travel, Control, R & D, Security, Medical, and Office. Verne was technically in charge of Control and R & D. Most of the departments were self-explanatory; Control was the only one that wasn't. Control was mainly the software programmers, IT staff, and watch time travel on missions. Control and Time Travel should work very closely together. Should was the word. That couldn't happen until Time Travel could work together.

"Verne probably loves that," Jules said as he rolled his eyes. The brothers were very competitive with each other. In their younger years, Verne was the more athletic one. As Jules thought about it for the moment, he knew the tide was about to change.

Katie nodded, "He does. Every year his team wins. Just once I would love to see us win.

Jules smiled, "Who says we can't?"

Katie lifted her head from Jules's shoulder and looked at him, "Jules we have three weeks before the game and time travel can't even get along."

"If we could win…" Jules started said hypothetically

.

Katie chuckled, "Jules you are dreaming. There's no way you can be Verne."

"So," Jules started again, "if I could get them to come together to beat Verne it would help the whole department."

"I will tell you right now. Half will work with you on that and the other half will say you are crazy," Katie cautioned him.

"What side are you on?" Jules seriously asked Katie.

"Beat Verne," Katie simply answered.

"Then trust me," Jules said in his old serious tone, "Tomorrow night I can tell exactly what is going to happen."

Katie looked Jules in his eyes and could the Jules she use to know. The brothers never use to get along, but over a year ago, something changed between them. Would Jules and Verne working together bring back the old rivalry?

"I trust you," Katie put her head back on Jules's shoulder, "I trust you will do what you need to do."

The two adults just sat there for what seemed just to be a few minutes, but turned out to be an hour. Doc cautiously made his way out to check on the two adults. "Katie," Doc said, "can I talk to Jules for a moment?"

Katie lifted her head from Jules's shoulder and looked at him, "I should be getting to bed anyways."

"Good night," Jules said.

Katie smiled as she got up, "Night Jules," Katie gave Jules a kiss on the check and entered the house. Once Katie entered the house Doc sat where Katie sat, just not as close, "So."

"Father I did what I want to do. You didn't pressure me into working at IFT. And neither did Verne," Jules knew why his father had come out to the porch and tried to reinsure his father about his actions.

Doc nodded, "Just making sure. You and Katie?"

Jules smiled and nodded. He knew exactly what his father was talking about. "We're back together," Jules answered, "I missed her so much."

Doc said, "I know you did. She missed you just as much. The real question is can you two work together."

"I think so. Is there anything I need to know?" Jules nodded.

"Other parallel worlds have put together a book of time travel protocols. I'll have Katie bring it home tomorrow and you can start reading it over," Doc explained.

Jules nodded, "Sounds good."

Doc looked at his eldest son for a moment. Jules looked back at his father, "What?"

"The old you is starting to come back," Doc commented.

Jules smiled and almost laughed, "Just don't mention UCLA to me or college."

Doc nodded, "I understand." Doc got up, "Well I have to be at IFT early tomorrow. Don't stay out here too late."

Jules looked up at his father, "I won't."

Just before Doc entered the house he turned back to his son. He didn't say anything, but thought, "It's good to have you home Jules." Doc continued on into the house. Jules sat out on the porch for a little bit longer. Was this the calm before the storm? He knew he could pull anything off. Verne didn't know his one secret and hopefully he would beat Verne at his own game for the first time.


	5. Chapter 5 The Meeting and the Argument

"Though I want to quit I know I never will."  
>Unknown<p>

May 3, 1996

IFT Gym

Hill Valley, CA

6:55 pm

Jules was extremely nervous. His first act as time travel manager was to meet his department for basketball practice. Katie was by his side trying to calm him down at the IFT gym, "Relax Jules. I have Doug meeting everyone at the door to bring them down here together."

"I don't know if I can do this Katie," Jules commented, "this is nothing like teaching."

"Jules just act like one of them," Katie said.

Jules looked at her. Interacting with people wasn't one of Jules's strong traits. He wasn't a loner either. With being moved ahead two grades, graduating at the age of fourteen, and not very athletic at the time made making friends a little hard. Grant you he did have some friends thanks to his heroics back in early 1987.

"Try your best okay," Katie tried to reinsure him. Jules just simply nodded. Katie didn't like this. Where was the Jules she talked to last night? At that moment Douglas brought the majority of the time travel staff. He walked up to Jules and Katie.

"Jules"

"Douglas"

"May I introduce to you the majority of the time travel department," Douglas said to the pair.

"What do you mean majority? Where is the rest?" Jules said being confused.

"I can only hope they don't show up," Katie commented.

Jules turned to Katie, "Is this the side you said that wants to beat Verne?"

One of the time travel personal, Thomas Stewart everyone called him Tom, answered for the group. "If you want to beat Verne and the Control team, then we would be your group. Right everyone?"

Everyone agreed.

Jules wanted to beat Verne as much as they did. He warned the group, "It's going to take a lot of hard work."

"Well that would count us out," came from the other side of the room. Everyone turned around as the other half of the time travel department appeared. Jules made his way to the front of the group to intercept the other half of the time travel department.

"You six must be the other half of the department," Jules said.

"And you must be the famous Jules Brown," the time travel member said.

Jules looked at the group and he didn't recognize any one from the group. Last summer and fall Jules had conducted some Time Travel training. "I didn't see any of you in the training I conducted last year."

Doug tried to suppress is his smile. He loved watching some of the other nervous time travel members. Doug believed if anyone could put them in their place, it was Jules.

"What would training do? Make us work," the other time traveler answered.

"You six don't seem like you really want to be here," Jules explained.

"What makes you say that?" the other time travel member asked.

"Just what I've heard and seen," Jules answered.

"And what if we do?" the time travel member replied.

Jules smiled as his plan to turn around time travel was about to begin, "I'll make you six a deal."

"What?"

"In a week we'll play you in a basketball game. If you win, I'll let you stay in the time travel department," Jules explained. Doug and Katie were a little concerned. What was he doing?

"And if we lose?" the time travel member asked.

"I fire all six of you," Jules said without an ounce of remorse for the soon to fired members.

The member counted the teams, "Six against fourteen seems a little unfair."

"Only six of us will play the whole game," Jules assured him, "What do you say? Do we have a deal?" Jules stuck out his hand. The member shook it, "Deal. We will see you in a week at seven o'clock." Jules nodded. The six time travel department members left as Jules stood there and smiled. Douglas walked up next to him and asked, "Do you really think we can beat them too?"

"Yes we have a secret weapon that only up to now only one person in all IFT knew about," Jules comment. Jules turned around to face the rest of his department. Douglas joined him.

"Anyone wants to know what our secret weapon is?" Jules asked the group.

Another time travel member named Andrew McCarthy answered, "Sure."

"You are looking at the top point guard in the country in 1994," Jules said with a smile on his face. The time travel department was stunned. They actually had someone that knew how to play basketball. Katie didn't even know he was that good.

"So you mean…" Douglas started to say, but Jules nodded and cut him off, "If we start working as a team there should be no reason why we can't beat the other half of the department and control."

The time travel department members were excited. For once in the history of IFT, time travel was going to beat control.

"So the plan is this…," Jules started to explain as everyone gathered around him, "During the day we are going to learn about all the local and international parallel time travel protocols."

The department understood. They had to start somewhere in getting the time travel department back on its feet. Jules continued on, "During the night we are going to learn how to play basketball and show all of IFT that we can overcome anything."

"So does that mean that we are going to sign up for the next time travel contest?" Douglas asked.

Jules looked at Doug first and then Katie, "Time travel contest?"

"I hadn't told you about them yet, but the next one is in six weeks. There is no way we are going to be ready by then," Katie said as she shot Douglas a look.

"Who says we won't be? If we put our nose to the grind stone we can do it," Jules said.

The rest of the department was excited, except for Katie and Doug. They had tried for years to be allowed in one of the time travel contests. The one person that could change that would never give them permission to do the contest, Doc Brown.

"Why don't we take it one step at a time and work on the basketball game first," Katie said want to focus on the problem at hand.

"Alright team let's get started. Let's work on shooting," Jules said

The time travel department practiced for two hours. By the end of that time the whole department could shoot a basketball into the basket and pass it to another team member. Jules was proud of them. After the practice they tried a little one on one. They had even invited him to play, of course he accepted. With just that little playing around he could tell who the star players were going to be, but all the team members made progress.

Jules and Katie were just entering the Brown family home when they were greeted by Doc, "Where were you two tonight?"

"Time travel had basketball practice." Jules simply answered.

"Tell me you didn't play Jules," Doc said. Katie looked at Doc and back to Jules. Why would Doc not want him to play? Then she remembered Jules's knee injury.

"A little," Jules cautiously replied.

"Do you really want to re-injure that knee Jules?" Doc started his lecture, "They told you that if you fell on that knee again that there was no way they could fix it."

"Father relax, I didn't do anything stupid tonight. They also told me to make sure I keep moving it," Jules tried to assure his father that he was doing the right thing.

"I don't want to sit through another six hour surgery to see if you are going to walk. Once was enough Jules!" Doc said.

"This isn't college father," Jules tried to point out.

"But you will do anything to beat Verne," Doc commented, "I know you Jules."

"You can't stop me from playing!," Jules yelled.

"I can cancel the game. Remember I am also your boss Jules," Doc reminded him.

Jules just gave his father a long hard look.

"I am just thinking about you Jules," Doc tried to convince his son.

"I'm not a kid anymore father," Jules lectured, "You can't prevent everything that is going to happen. You told us that as kids so many times. If you could life would be a lot different right now."

"There are some things I'm glad I did prevent," Doc explained to his home, "like your mother going over Eastwood Ravine in that wagon, but there are some things I do regret that I didn't prevent like you going off to UCLA. If you would have stayed home that knee injury would have never happen."

He couldn't believe what was happening. Jules shook his head, "I never believed Verne, and I thought he had to have done something to have such a terrible relationship with you. But he didn't, did he father. You want to crew up this one too!

"Jules that isn't it at all…Verne and I…," Doc tried to explain the situation.

Jules shook his head, "I don't need to hear it. I should have never come home. I should have stayed in LA." Jules stormed out of the house. Katie looked at Doc.

"I can't believe he is being so irrational," Doc said as he started for the stairs.

"What about you? Shouldn't you be going after him?" Katie asked Doc.

"He'll come back," Doc replied seeming unconcerned about the situation.

"And what if he doesn't?" Katie asked.

"We'll worry about it in the morning. Doc said and went off to bed. Katie looked at the door. She hoped Jules would walk back through that door any moment. He never did, at least not that night.


	6. Chapter 6  Revelations

"You can discover more about a person in an hour of play than in a year of conversation."

Plato

*** 10:03 pm ***

Douglas was finishing up working for the night. It wasn't unusually to work late some nights to keep the department running. Douglas was checking out with security for the night when he saw Jules come walking back in to IFT and he didn't look happy.

"Jules," Douglas said, "what are you doing back?"

"I didn't know where else to go," Jules said who was still mad at his father.

Douglas looked at him with a questionable look. What happened after he left with Katie? Jules answered that question for him, "Father and I had a fight"

Douglas now understood, "Do you want to grab a cup of coffee down in the cafeteria and we can talk about?"

"I don't know…" Jules said as he shook his head.

"My treat," Douglas replied.

Jules finally gave in. They made their way to the cafeteria, got their coffee, and took a seat.

"So tell me what happen," Douglas said.

"Why do you want to know?" Jules asked wondering why anyone would be concern about him.

"I just want to help," Douglas offered.

"Convince my father that I can play basketball," Jules pleaded with Douglas

Doug was confused, "Why doesn't he want you to play?"

"It's a long story," Jules said as he shook his head.

"Jules," Douglas said wondering what he was hiding, "if we are going to be working together I have to know what's going on with you."

"Fine, in my senior year of college, before I started graduate school, we had a chance to go to the playoffs," Jules started off, "It was the last game of the regular season. I was playing a great game. It came down the last few seconds of the game. I was just about to shoot when someone ran into me. I fell and landed on my left knee. I tore about half of the muscles in my left knee. I still got up and try to shoot two foul shots that I missed and we ended up losing the game. I spent about six hours in surgery that night. My father was waiting outside the whole six hours. The doctor said if I ever did that again I probably would never walk normally again."

Now Doug understood, "So your dad is worried if you fall on that knee again…"

Jules nodded, "I understand how he feels, but Douglas I just cannot play. Do you know how good it felt to be back on a basketball court just shooting?"

"I can imagine," Douglas said and smiled.

Jules looked down at his coffee, "That night when I injured my knee, there were scouts from three different NBA teams there."

"Wow," Douglas was amazed, "did your dad know that?"

Jules shook his head, "No. I dreamed for weeks before that game that I could finally start making footsteps of my own and not keep following my father's steps."

Doug started to see the battle that was still going on inside of Jules two years later.

"Almost the same thing that happened to Verne," Douglas commented. "So what are you going to do?"

Jules looked up from his cup to Doug. For some reason Doug knew that what was left of the spirit Jules had was now gone.

"What happen to Verne?" Jules asked

"You should ask him Jules," Douglas advised him.

Jules nodded, "I have to stop thinking about myself. I am head of a department now and I have to start acting like it." Jules turned his head and look out to space, "I won't play in the next two games."

"Do you really think we can win without you out on the court with us?" Douglas asked.

Jules sighed, "I think so. The department has enough talent to beat Verne without me out there. It's that way or no game at all."

"Then I guess there is no choice," Douglas said.

Jules shook his head, "Not really."

"You have given up a lot lately. First, you have to give up teaching and now you have to give up basketball," Douglas commented.

"I know but, at least no one can ask me to give up anything else," Jules replied, "There isn't anything else."

Jules took a moment to think and Doug asked him, "So what about practices?"

"I will still do that up to a point. Just no one can tell my father that. He can't expect me to give up everything," Jules answered.

The two time travelers sat in quite for a few moments until Jules broke the silence, "What are you still doing here anyways?"

"Finishing up some work," Douglas answered, "I do it all the time."

"Does Katie know?" Jules asked another question.

"She knows I do it" Douglas answered, "just not how often I do it."

"That will change. You shouldn't have to do that," Jules replied

"It's okay," Douglas commented, "I'm use to it."

Jules shook his head; Douglas shouldn't have to work so many extra hours. Was Time Travel in that bad of shape? That would be one of the first items he changed. Then, Jules looked at Douglas, maybe he wasn't such a terrible person. Katie wouldn't be friends with him if he wasn't trustworthy. Did he love Katie? That was the real question. Jules knew he had to ask the question, "Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Not at all," Douglas answered leaning back in his chair. He thought Jules looked calmer than when they came down here.

"Do you," Jules started to ask, "Did you…"

Jules had a hard time trying to ask Douglas the question he wanted to ask first. Douglas knew what question he wanted to ask. He could tell that if Jules lost Katie right now, he wouldn't be in shape to correct time travel. Douglas knew the truth was the only way to go.

"If you are asking about Katie," Douglas answered truthfully, "Yes I did have feelings for her."

"Did? Jules answered. That one word gave him hope.

"She loves you Jules. I could never change that," Douglas smiled. He knew Jules needed to hear the next part, "She does some of her best work when you are around."

Jules smiled. It made him feel good that Katie was the one thing no one could take from him.

"I helped her get thought the time you weren't here but, just as friends," Douglas continued on, "nothing more than that."

"Thank you," Jules leaned back in his chair. The hard topics were over with, now came the easy topics for Jules, "So tell me about yourself."

"Well," Douglas said. He wasn't sure were to begin, "I was second assistant time travel manager."

"Who said you got demoted?" Jules asked.

"No one. I just figured you didn't need two assistants," Douglas answered.

"I'm keeping everything the same for now. So what else?" Jules said. He wanted to know as much as he could about his staff.

"I grew up in LA until I moved here in January of 1988," Douglas continued on, "I graduated in about the middle of my class and after that got hire here at IFT."

"No college education?" Jules questioned. When Jules had conducted training in the fall, Douglas was one of the few that didn't ask many questions, but understood the concepts perfectly.

Doug shook his head, "I didn't have the grades to get scholarships, I scored to high on the SAT and ACT to get government money, and my parents were just above the level for financial aid."

"But yet you understand the basic concepts of time travel," Jules asked.

"Sure. They aren't that difficult," Douglas answered.

Jules was amazed. Not that difficult, it took him his entire college career to fully understand the concept and make a few theories of his own. What potential did Douglas hold? Jules asked, "What did you get on your SAT and ACT?"

"You won't believe me if I told you," Douglas answered. The only people that actually believed the results were Doc, Verne, Katie, and his parents.

"Sure I would," Jules took another drink of his coffee.

"2400 on the SAT and 37 on the ACT," Douglas answered cautiously.

Jules almost spit out his coffee, "Prefect scores!"

Doug nodded, "Your dad has a copy of both in my personal file."

Jules couldn't believe it. According to the two tests, Douglas was smarted than him.

"Verne and I took both tests and didn't even get a prefect. I receive 2365 on the SAT and a 35 on the ACT."

Doug looked away from Jules, somehow he knew Jules won't believe him. Jules asked him, "Who in the hell are your parents?"

"My real parents I don't know. I was adopted when I was born," Douglas answered.

"And you never wondered…," Jules started off, but Douglas finished, "I have wondered who they are, but I also wonder why they gave me up."

Jules shook his head, "I can't imagine how that would feel."

"Trust me I don't wish this feeling on anyone. You feel like you don't know who you are and feel incredibly alone in the world," Douglas said as he looked at his own coffee cup.

Jules now felt bad, "My problems seem very minor compared to yours."

"Don't take this the wrong way but, there was days were I wished I was in your shoes. With parents and a brother you knew were yours and you had foot steps to follow," Douglas said as his eyes never left his coffee cup.

"I never thought about that…," Jules said. As much as Verne and he argued, Jules knew they were at least family. Jules couldn't imagine life without Verne. Jules started to get up from the table, "I should let you get going. You probably have plans for tomorrow."

Douglas looked up from his coffee cup, "Actually I don't."

"Friends…family…clubs…"Jules said.

Doug shook his head, "IFT is my life. Mom and Dad are actually visiting relatives that I don't care about. So I really don't have anything planned."

"What about friends?" Jules asked standing there.

"The only ones I have are the ones from IFT…Jim, Tom, and Andrew. They have finals to study for," Douglas answered.

"Siblings," Jules asked, "from your adopted parents?"

Doug shook his head.

"Wow," Jules said feeling sorry for the guy, "as a kid I would have sold you Verne in a heartbeat."

Douglas smiled. Not many people knew about Douglas's personal life. He would admit, having a brother would have been nice. All in all, it was just nice someone knew something about him.

"I just can't imagine," Jules said.

"So," Douglas said trying to get them back on topic, "now that you're calmed down are you going back to talk to your father?"

Jules shook his head as he sat back down, "Not yet."

Both of the time travelers sat in quite for a few moments.

"So tell me how it is to have a brother. Seems like it would be nice," Douglas said. Jules knew what Doug was doing. He was trying to pass the time and not to dig up any more hurt feelings. Jules smiled as he remembered growing up with Verne, "Where should I start…"

Jules and Doug talked long into the night. It was about six o'clock in the morning when two people came into the cafeteria. Katie and Doc saw the pair sitting at a table.

"Jules…" Katie said as she ran over and gave him a huge hug. Once Katie released him Jules noticed his father had come with her.

"You had us worried sick Jules," Doc said. Jules figured he was in for a long lecture from his father, "Sorry."

"We had no clue where you went and I never though you would come here. If you were to get hurt or something I would have never found you," Doc continued to lecture on. Douglas knew he had to step in; Jules had gone through even hell, "Doc Brown…"

"Stay out of this Douglas," Doc angrily said, "this doesn't concern you."

Douglas saw Jules get some of his courage back. Jules angrily replied, "It does concern him father. If there is anyone in this entire institute, besides you, Verne, and Katie, that understands what I have gone through in the last few years it is Douglas. He knows how I feel. He actually sat down and listened to me last night and I didn't force him to stay. Right now he seems to be the only friend I have in the world."

Doc knew he was wrong for coming at Jules the way he did. Doc sighed, "Jules…"

"You got your wish father," Jules continued on, "I won't play basketball again. I'll do whatever you want."

Doc shook his head, "This isn't what I wanted."

"Sure it is. I don't play basketball and I don't get hurt. What else is there?" Jules said. Katie was surprise, Jules never stood up to his father. What happen last night? Doc could see that what was left of the Jules he knew before college was gone. Doc said broken heartedly, "The old you is completely gone."

"Everything that I hope to become is gone. There is nothing else anyone can take from me," Jules said harshly, "Come on, let proceed home."

Jules turned to Doug before he left, "Thanks for everything Douglas. I'll see you tonight."

"Yes sir," Douglas answered.

Jules shook his head, "I insist you call me Jules. "

"Only if you call me Doug," Doug answered.

Jules smiled for a brief moment and it faded away, "I can manage that, see you tonight Doug."

"Bye Jules," Doug replied.

Jules walked out of the cafeteria with Katie close behind him. Doc walked up to Doug, "Tell me Doug. What can I do to get my son back?"

"Give him time. In a matter of about three days he has to give up so much," Doug answered not know if he was right, 'Just let Jules get through this."

"Thank you for staying with him last night," Doc said knowing something happen between the two IFT members.

"Trust me sir. What I did for him he did for me," Doug answered.

Doc nodded, "Go home and get some sleep."

"Yes sir," Doug replied.

Doc left to go catch up with Katie and Jules. Doug sat there just a little bit longer and thought about what Jules said, _"Right now he seems to be the only friend I have in the world."_

Doug smiled, "Right back at you Jules." Doug got up and started for home. At least he knew he would sleep.


	7. Chapter 7  The Big Game

"The way to love anything is to realize that it might be lost"

G.H. Chesterton

May 24, 1996

IFT Gym

Hill Valley, CA

6:58 pm

As the weeks went by the situation didn't seem to get better. Time travel did still practice and Jules would join them. They had all promised not to say anything to his father. The game between the two time travel teams turned out to work out for the best. By the end of that game there was six less time travelers and Jules had kept his promise to not play in the game. It was now the night of the big game, Control versus Time travel. The whole institute had set up a pool and the odds were four to one against time travel. Of course no one but the time travel team knew about Jules's experience. The time travel department was in the locker room getting ready to play. Everyone was excited. The moment they had waited for was going to happen, beating Control.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Doug asked Jules. He hoped that Jules had changed him mind.

Jules nodded, "As much as I would love to play, I told my father I wouldn't play. Anyways I can see what Verne is doing and coach you all better. You are going have to lead them out on the floor just you will do some day on a mission."

Doug nodded, "I know. I was just hoping your father would change his mind."

"Wishful thinking Doug," Jules replied. He called out in the lock room, "Alright everyone its game time. Let's go kick some Control butt."

The time travel team made their way out to the floor. Jules followed behind the team. He gave the team the confidence they needed; now he would find out if he had given them the skills to beat his brother. Once he made it out to the floor he looked around. The whole institute must have come. Control was already out of their locker room. Jules looked behind the time travel side of the court. There he saw his parents, Karen, and Marty. Doc could tell how much this was hurting him. Jules called his team over and gave them the plan for the game.

"Alright team," Jules started, "we have come a long ways in three weeks. Got rid of the dead weight and improved on our skills. No matter what happens tonight I am extremely proud of each one of you but, let go kick some Control butt."

Time travel was ready for anything. Katie looked at Jules, "Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Katie knew how much Jules loved basketball, could he really sit out another game. Jules replied, "I don't have a choice."

Once the game start that is when the spirit of time travel fell apart. Verne's team had more experience than time travel. Doug had done his best coaching the team out on the floor, but all had sense the change in the time travel manager. When half time came around time travel was behind by twenty points. The time travel team went in the locker room to regroup. Jules had stayed out and sat on the bench. This was torture for him. That is when Doc made his move and came down from the crowd to talk to Jules.

"Not doing badly out there," Doc said as he put a hand of Jules's shoulder, "Big improvement over years past." Doc said and Jules nodded. He knew his son wanted to be out there. Doc tried to assure his eldest son, "You should be proud of you and them."

"I am," Jules replied, "I just wish I could give them what they want. They want to beat Control father."

Doc knew what he said next he would probably live to regret, but he couldn't stand seeing his son like this any longer. Doc simply said, "Do it."

Jules looked up at his father, "I can't. I told you I wouldn't play."

"I can't do this to you Jules. I always pride myself that I didn't force anything on you or Verne. I can't do it now. I can't take this from you," Doc said. Jules's sprit seemed to lift, "You mean it. I can play and you won't be mad."

"I mean it," Doc assured him, "Just be careful out there, please."

"I will. Inform mother she is about to witness the best IFT game she has ever seen," Jules told his father.

Doc smiled and nodded. He could tell his eldest son spirit was returning, "Good luck." Doc started to make his way back up when Jules said, "Father." Doc turned back to his son. Jules continued with a smile on his face, "Thanks." Doc nodded and continued to make his way up. It was then the two teams came out of the locker room. Jules gathered time travel together and said, "Alright everyone huddle up. We have a new game plan."

"What's that?" Doug asked.

"We are going to show Verne what he has missed the last six years…" Jules smiled and paused for a moment, "Someone just gave me permission to go kick Verne's butt."

The entire time travel staff looked up at Doc and smiled. This was going to be one hell of a second half. The ref called both team out to the court. Both teams made their way onto the court with Jules leading the time travel team.

"So you decided to come and play Jules," Verne said with a smile on his face.

"I had to prove something," Jules explained, "now I have to do what I needed to do for the last six years, take you down."

The brothers smiled at each other. It felt good to have the other one back. The second half took a completely different turn. Jules and Doug turned out to be a duo not to be messed with. They were so good that the time travel department came into one point of beating the control room with less than a minute to play. Jules had the ball and Verne was guarding him.

"No way I'm going to let you win Jules," Verne told his brother.

"Watch me," Jules replied with a smile on his face. Jules was just about to make his move when one of the control players accidentally ran in Jules. As he fell the entire time travel team watched. Once Jules was on the ground he look to see what knee he landed on. Much to his relief it was his right. The ref blew the whistle and Doug came over to Jules, "Jules?"

"I landed on the right," Jules said, "Just help me up." Doug helped Jules up and the ref handed him the ball. Doc was watching everything that was happening, hoping it wasn't the left knee Jules fell on.

"Two shots and the ball," the ref announced.

Jules went up the foul line and bounced the ball a few times. The memories of his last game came back. He bounced the ball a few more times and he remembered what his coach said to him, "You don't need your glasses Jules. Once you have your skills perfected all you have to do is have hope and shoot."

Jules held the ball for a second and handed his glasses to Doug.

"Are you sure?" Doug asked. He remembered that Jules had told him one time that he was almost blind without them.

Jules nodded, "I have to prove something to myself."

Doug nodded and back away from Jules. Jules bounced the ball a few more times and said in a whisper, "This is for you coach."

Jules shot the ball and closed his eyes. The next thing he heard was his department cheering. Jules looked up at the scoreboard. He had forgotten about not having his glasses, but he thought the score was tied up. Jules told himself, "One more Jules."

Jules took the ball from the ref again. He bounced the ball a few more times. Jules said in a whisper, "This is you father, thanks."

Jules shot the ball and closed his eyes. After a very quiet moment, Jules could hear the cheering of his department again. Jules opened his eyes and saw Doug coming at him with his glasses. Jules got them from him, put them on, and looked up at the scoreboard. His team was up by one and they had the ball. They had twenty seconds. Jules brought the ball back into play and bounce it for a few seconds. Then, he passed it to Doug. He just looked at Jules.

"Shoot it Doug," Jules said, "and remember hope is a good thing."

Doug shot the ball from half court. The buzzer to end the game sounded just as the ball went through the hoop. Jules and Doug's eyes grew big and they looked at each other, "YES!"

The whole time travel department started to celebrate. They did it. For the first time in the history of IFT time travel department beat control. Verne came over his brother and Doug.

"Nice game Jules. You too Doug. I knew if there was anyone that could get that department straighten out it would be you," Verne said.

"Well they had it in them all the time. They just needed someone to bring it out of them," Jules replied.

"Just answer one question for me," Verne said.

"Sure," Jules replied.

"When did you become so fast?" Verne asked.

Jules smiled, so did Doug, "I played four years of college basketball. Did I forget to mention that to you?"

Verne smiled, "Jerk. You always have trick up your sleeve don't you?"

"I try too," Jules answered.

Doc and Clara approached the three boys. Clara commented, "That was an exciting game much better than years past." Doc chimed in, "Edge of our seats."

Jules knew what his father was thinking. Doc looked at Jules. He didn't seem to be in any pain. Not like he was that one night years ago. Jules answered the question his father never asked, "I landed on the right knee. Actually it doesn't even hurt."

"Glad to hear it," Doc answered.

"I have one question to ask you while I have Verne and Doug here," Jules said to his father.

Doc wondered what Jules would want, "And what is that?"

"There is a time travel contest coming up in three weeks…," Jules started to explain until Doc stopped him, "I know where you are going with this Jules." Jules had a feeling his father was going to say no again, "And?"

"You really feel they are ready for this and won't make IFT an embarrassment?" Doc asked seriously.

"Honestly? I need them to go on this contest to show them what it will like. You can only teach people so much until they need use it so they can understand the next part," Jules sighed, "It's either the contest where things are controlled or wait until a real time travel mission comes up and hope they know what to do. Practice makes perfect. So yes I feel they are ready and I personally think they are going to surprise you."

Doc nodded. He knew he could trust Jules's judgment, "I'm sure they will. Bring the paper work up to my office on Tuesday and I will sign it."

Doug and Verne were both shocked. They actually were going to get to do this.

"Doctor Brown," Doug replied still in shock, "Are you serious?"

Doc nodded, "After what happened on this court tonight, I believe what Jules says and trust he is making the right decision."

Jim, Tom, and Andrew came over to the group. Tom spoke, "Sorry to interrupt, but the team was going to head down to the bar to celebrate. You two are coming right?"

Doug looked at Jules. Would he approve of this, "We'll be there in a moment."

Jim, Tom, and Andrew went to go catch up with the team. Jules turned to Verne, "Do you want to join us? Your team is invited."

Verne smiled, "Sure we need to play catch up anyways. I'll meet you two there."

Verne went off to catch up with his team. Jules turned to his parents, "Mother…Father…"

"I think we have had enough excitement for one evening," Clara answered. Doc nodded, "I agree. Just promise me one thing Jules."

"What?" Jules answered.

"If anyone has too much alcohol call someone or even call IFT security to take them home," Doc explained to Jules

"Will do," Jules replied.

"That includes you, Verne, Katie, Christy, and Doug," Doc added. Doug smiled. It was nice to be included in that statement.

"I understand," Jules assured his father.

Doc and Clara walked off to join Marty and Karen. Jules looked at Doug, "So…"

"You got him to agree to a time travel contest," Doug said.

Jules smiled, "I know…won't Katie be surprised when we tell her."

Jules and Doug made their way to the locker room to get changed for the big celebration.


	8. Chapter 8  Catch Up

"If we open a quarrel between the past and the present,

we shall find we have lost the future."

Winston Churchill.

*** 11:11 pm ***

"So you're telling me that if you hadn't gotten injured in that game you could be playing for the NBA right now?" Verne asked his brother with a beer in his hand.

Jules nodded, "Very close and I have you to thank for it."

"Me? What did I do?" Verne replied sound confused.

"You gave me a goal. I wanted to beat you in basketball so bad that I would learn anything to do that," Jules answered, "Tell me what you have been up to."

Verne answered, "Going to school and working at IFT, playing baseball in college…that was until this last year as you know. Then, just working at IFT."

"Why did you join IFT? You and father never got along the best, but yet the moment he asked you to join you did," Jules asked.

Verne took a drink of his beer, "We still don't get along all the time. Honestly I joined IFT because of mom."

Jules was now confused, "Mother?"

"She said it would bring dad and me closer together," .Verne nodded as he took another drink.

"Has it?" Jules asked.

"I guess it has," Verne said then thought about it for a moment and answered, "I know it has."

"Glad to see it all worked out," Jules replied.

Verne shook his head. Jules didn't understand. What hadn't Verne told him?

"What's wrong Verne," Jules asked his brother.

"Don't worry about it," Verne replied. His brother didn't need to hear his problems right now.

"But Verne…," Jules started to say.

"Jules," Verne said, "drop it okay. "

Jules knew there was some kind of problem, but what was it? He decided to change the subject for now, but Jules knew he had to come back to the subject.

"How good were you at baseball?" Jules asked. He knew that was his brother's favorite sport.

"I was pretty good. Up until my last game," Verne answered, "now I'm about average."

Jules never heard about his last game, "What happen?"

"I don't want to talk about," Verne answered. He still had nightmares about that game.

"Why not?" Jules asked not understanding what could have been so bad.

Verne looked at his brother, "Why are you so interested?"

"Doug commented on it," Jules replied.

Verne gave in, "Fine. I was pitching a no hitter, doing great, and I left one of my fast balls over the plate. It came right back at me and knocked me unconscious."

"Holy Shit," Jules said.

"In the medical wing for two days after that. Never pitched another game. I'm not that good of an outfielder," Verne continued on and took another drink.

"Have you ever tried again?" Jules asked.

Verne nodded, "I get up to the mound and just freeze." Verne looked at his beer. Jules could tell the event still disturbed his brother. Verne tried changing the subject,  
>"So. How's Doug?"<p>

Jules knew that was all he was going to get out of Verne right now, "Good. Why? He's opened up a lot of the last three weeks."

"Because of you," Verne pointed out.

"What are you implying Verne?" Jules asked

"When you leave in a year to go work at HVU Doug will turn back to the way he was. Have you ever sat down and talk to him?" Verne explained to his brother

"Many times," Jules answered.

"Did you talk about…," Verne started to say but, Jules finished, "His past." Verne nodded and Jules continued, "Yes. Verne give him a chance. Anyways who says I am leaving in a year."

Verne almost laughed, "Get real Jules. You are going to stay here at IFT when you can go teach at HVU."

"What if I do stay here?" Jules replied in a serious tone.

Verne looked at his brother. He couldn't believe his brother was thinking about staying. Verne commented, "You are seriously thinking about staying."

"After teaching the last few years and working here the last few weeks," Jules explained to Verne, "IFT seems to be the better deal. Even with the long hours and no social life." Jules took a drink of his beer, "Life is a heck of a lot better at IFT. You were right. I seem to fit in here."

"And you do make one hell of a Time Travel Manager," Verne added. Just then Doug came over to the two brothers, "Are you two going to talk to each other all night or party with us?"

"Sorry Doug…this is the first time I have gotten to seriously talk to Verne in about two years," Jules answered.

"Been a long time," Verne added.

"I thought you would like to tell everyone about the contest?" Doug reminded Jules

"I thought you would start telling everyone," Jules said.

"I think they would like to hear it come from you," Verne added.

"Fine," Jules stood up on his chair and Verne whistle to get everyone's attention.

"I like have your attention for one minute and you can go back to celebrating," Jules yelled, "First, if anyone needs a driver to get home tonight let me or Verne know."

Everyone understood that.

Jules continued on, "Second, I got some great news that might just add to the celebrating this evening. I asked the president to sign off on some paperwork. He agreed too."

"What paperwork Jules?" Andrew yelled out to Jules. Jules smiled as he answered, "The paperwork to participate in the time travel contest coming up in three weeks."

The whole place cheered.

"How did you pull that one off Jules?" Tom asked.

"After seeing our progress tonight he trusted my judgment to enter us into the contest. We beat the odds once, why not again," Jules answered.

The whole place cheered again.

"Time travel that means on Tuesday, since Monday is a holiday, we are starting intense time travel training," Jules said. Verne added, "Control that includes you too. Since time travel was finally got their head out of the sand we have to get everything ready for them."

"So drink and be merry just be responsible," Jules said finishing up what he wanted to say, "Because come Tuesday everyone will start working their butts off."

Jules got down from his chair and the two departments went on celebrating.

"All the gadgets I have been working on for the last six years can finally get their final test," Verne said not directing it to anyone.

"What gadgets?" Jules asked. He wasn't aware that Verne invented things.

"You know your IFT watch," Verne started to explain.

"Yeah" Jules replied.

"I installed a small microchip inside of it. I have a program back at work that tracks not only your vitals, but every IFT member's movements," Verne continued on.

"Everyone has one," Doug added.

"Yep, I know how much you work Doug," Verne said, "And no, no one else knows."

Doug breathed a sigh of relief. He knew the boys' father wouldn't be too happy about the news.

"That is just one of the many gadgets I have," Verne said.

"And I am assuming father knows all about these gadgets," Jules asked.

Verne shook his head, "Most of them, not all of them. I'll show you two some of the other ones on Tuesday. I'm assuming Doug is still one of your assistants."

Jules looked at Doug, "I couldn't imagine him not being. I think we are starting to think alike."

"I agree," Doug added.

Jules took another drink of his beer. Maybe things still were not perfect, but things seemed to be on the up and up.


	9. Chapter 9 The First Contest

"Wishing to be friends is quick work, but friendship is a slow ripening fruit."

Aristotle

June 17, 1996

IFT Landing area

Hill Valley, CA

6:58 am

The next three weeks Jules and Verne put each of their department though intense training for the contest. Verne ran his department though endless scenarios of what could happen on their end while Jules trained his department on not only the mental aspects the contest would be about, but also the physical aspects. Since he was not physical ready for the contest either he made himself go through the same training. He knew how his department felt when they came in sore and tired from the training the day before, but not one of the time travel members complained. They had come together and wanted to give something back to Jules for doing so much for them. They wanted to place in the contest. Doug was in a hard spot. He was doing everything the others in the department were doing, but also knew what was happening to Jules. The time travel manager was struggling with the physical training. It was nothing to see Jules limping into work in the morning and limping out of work at night. The time in between he walked like everyone else, but Doug knew he was trying to cover up what was really going on. On the day the time travel team was supposed to leave, the whole time travel department met at the Landing area to load into the train at six am. Verne was down there going over everything with Doug since he was now the security officer for the trip.

"So you understand everything," Verne said to Doug. Doug nodded.

"I'll be in constant communications with you and Jules. Do not be afraid to contact me if you feel something is wrong. They won't count that against you," Verne explained.

"I understand. Can I ask a personal question?" Doug asked.

"Make it quick," Verne replied. He knew Jules would want to leave soon.

"Do you think Jules is okay?" Doug asked.

Verne looked over at Jules, "I was going to ask you the same thing. That knee is bugging him isn't it?"

"I think so, but he won't admit it," Doug nodded.

Verne pulled a bottle out of his pocket and handed it to Doug, "Here is some Tylenol. It's on the approved list of medical supplies to take. If he needs it, make him take it. If he gets to bad let me know and I'll tell him I am using one of his medical cards and pulling his butt out of there."

Doug put the bottle in his pocket, "I understand."

Verne looked at Doug, "He trusts you more than anyone right now. Keep an eye on him."

"I will Verne," Doug replied, "Don't worry I won't let you down."

Jules called over to Verne and Doug, "Come on Doug we need to get going"

"We'll be in touch" Doug told Verne. Verne nodded as Doug ran off to join the group. As they finished loading the train Verne went back up to control. The place he would live until the group came back. Once he got back up there everyone looked at him.

"Alright team we have been waiting six years to do this. Let's do it right," Verne went over to his computer and put his head set on.

June 17, 1996

A forest in the USA

7:58 pm

World 9714

Doug and the rest of the time travel department never realized that everything Jules had taught them was actually true. They had landed a ways out from the target location. All Jules would tell the group was they were here for a box. It was atop of one of the smaller mountains in the area. They need to retrieve it and bring it back to the location of where they landed. The group thought that was easy enough. Jules lead the group. Katie was in the middle of the group. Doug was the last one. He kept watching Jules as they made their way. The more they hiked, the more pronounce his limp was. Doug felt bad. Jules wanted to test the staff on how well he taught them. Once they had picked a spot to camp for the night and made dinner, Jules and Doug retired to their tent for night. Doug could see pain write across his face. Jules was already in his sleeping bag and was taking off his glasses when Doug said, "It hurts doesn't it?"

"What hurts?" Jules asked. He hoped no one had notice him limping.

"Your left knee," Doug answered.

Jules sighed, "A little. It will be fine, don't worry."

"You have been limping the last week at IFT and today on the hike. Don't lie to me Jules," Doug replied.

Jules sighed again. He knew he was beat. "Okay but, if I didn't come…"

"I understand that…,"Doug went over and sat on his sleeping bag, "…I don't want you hurting yourself more or being in anymore pain than you have too."

"So what do you want me to do Doug?" Jules said, figuring he had a plan.

"Verne knows what's going on. He told me that if you don't do what I say that I have to call him and he will use a medical card to get you out of here," Doug said and tossed him the bottle of Tylenol, "That will take down the pain." Then Doug tossed Jules an ace bandage, "I know they don't allow braces, but they do allow bandages and the Tylenol is on the approved list of medical supplies."

Jules looked at both items.

"We need you here. You are the heart of the time travel department. Without you I can't say what will happen, but I bet it won't be good," Doug explained. The time travel department would now follow Jules anywhere. He had given them skills and confidence that they never had before. Doug knew that. He wasn't sure Jules knew.

Jules nodded, "You could lead them."

Doug shook his head, "They would never listen to me."

"I promise you one day they will Doug," Jules said.

"When you leave IFT," Doug replied.

"Who said I was leaving?" Jules said wondering what rumors were going around the department.

"Admit Jules. This isn't where you want to be. We know in a year you will be gone," Doug said knowing that's what the department thought.

"What if I change my mind?" Jules asked.

"Why would you do that?" Doug asked in reply.

"Things are not the way I thought they would be here. I hate to admit it, but I really like it at IFT," Jules answered.

"Things could be better," Doug commented.

"Give it time," Jules said as he opened the bottle of Tylenol and took out two pills, "Now wake me up after your security shift." Jules swallowed the two pills and close the bottle.

"I'm taking your shift tonight," Doug answered.

"Doug…," Jules started off a defense, but Doug stopped him, "You need to rest that knee."

"Alright, you're going to be tired tomorrow," Jules said too tired to fight.

"I'll be fine," Doug said as he climbed into his sleeping bag and turned out the lantern.

"Night Doug."

"Night Jules."


	10. Chapter 10  Teamwork

"The English language was carefully, carefully cobbled together by three blind dudes and a German dictionary."

Dave Kellett, Sheldon

June 18, 1996

A forest in the USA

8:18 pm

World 9714

The next day Jules seemed to fair better. His limp has not as noticeable and he didn't seem to be in that much pain. Doug was very much relieved to see his friend feeling better. Jules was right about one thing; Doug was tired the next day. Doug chalked it up as something he had to do for the success of the mission. It was at this time Jules, Katie, and Doug went over the plans for tomorrow.

"I don't see the point of all fourteen of us going up there to get this box. I am going to take four other people up there with me to get the box, "Jules explained and looked at Katie, "Katie you are going to keep the other eight here. If something would happen you still either another shot at the box or can get yourselves out of here."

"Are you sure you have to go up there?" Katie asked.

"Yes," Jules simply answered.

"Then, I am going to be one of the four that is going up there with you," Doug said leaving no room for argument.

"I hoped you say that," Jules said with a smile on his face," Andrew, Thomas, and James will be going with us. I don't see us being up there too long. We should be back late tomorrow if everything goes well."

"And if it doesn't," Katie asked the dreaded question.

"Keep your headset on. Verne, Doug, or I will let you know if something is going or went wrong," Jules answered.

"What time are we leaving?" Doug asked.

"Five am. I want to get a jump on this so we have the element of surprise," Jules explained.

"I'm going to brief Andrew, Thomas, and James on the plan," Doug said.

Jules nodded as Doug left the tent.

"How's the knee?' Katie as her boyfriend.

"Better than yesterday. Is it just me or is Doug acting differently?' Jules answered as he looked at his knee. It didn't look as swollen today.

"This is how he acts on every time travel mission we have gone on together. Very cool, calm, collect…," Katie said until Jules finished for her, "And has some great leadership. I wonder why he doesn't act that way at home."

"I always wondered that myself," Katie commented.

"Now that I know he has the abilities I just have to get them to come out," Jules said and thought for a moment.

"I know if there is anyone that can it's you," Katie replied.

The two time travelers sat in quiet for a moment. Katie broke the silence with an observation she had made, "It's funny."

"What is" Jules asked.

"First you two don't get along and now you two almost seem inseparable. The only time that happens is when you two go home for the night," Katie explained.

"I think after talking that night at IFT we learned a lot about each other. More than we ever knew before," Jules said.

"I'm happy you two are so close. I know that you two could make a great team," Katie replied.

"Give us time and I think we will prove you right," Jules said with a smile on his face.

June 19, 1996

A forest in the USA

4:58 am

World 9714

So the group of five made their way up the mountain to get the box they need. Jules's knee seemed be getting stronger. With the bandage and the Tylenol, Jules felt he could do anything. All Doug could do was smile; they now had a good chance of doing well in this contest. No one realize how "real" this mission would get until the group heard gun shots fired at them. Jules and the team hide behind some rocks for cover.

"They're shooting guns at us?" Doug questioned.

"Attempting a factual situation. Andrew. Thomas. Approach with Doug over to the group of rocks on the left. James and I will cover you," Jules said. Doug smiled for a brief moment. He sounded like the old Jules. The three nodded and got their guns out of their packs. They waited for Jules to give them the sign, "Go"

Jules and James draw their fire to them. Once the other time travelers got to the other rocks the gun fire stopped.

"What do you think they're going to do?" James whispered to Jules. Jules shrugged his shoulders and replied, "No clue."

Then, all five time travelers could see a group of six coming out after them. Jules looked at Doug. Doug met Jules looked. Both knew what the other was thinking. Doug nodded to Jules, the plan was set. The five time travelers came out from their hiding space and took on the six enemies. They had been fighting with the enemy for about ten minutes when Jules heard Doug scream. Jules turned to where the scream had come from. The only thing he saw was a person standing by the edge of the cliff and the person was not Doug. Jules's heart almost stopped. Doug couldn't be dead. Jules sadness became angry as he ran over to the person and pushed them to the ground. After wrestling around for a few minutes, the enemy ran off with his other five friends. Jules sat there for a few minutes when he heard a scream, "JULES!"

Jules looked over the side of the cliff, "Thank god."

The other time travelers ran over as Jules reach down for Doug's hand, "Grab my hand Doug."

Doug grabbed onto Jules hand. Jules pulled him up and both landed on the ground.

"Thanks Jules," Doug said.

Jules punched him in the shoulder, "Don't you ever do that again."

"Trust me I don't plan on too," Doug answered and the pair smiled at each other. The two time travelers got up on their feet as the other three arrived.

"Let's retrieve the parcel," Jules said. The other four time travelers looked at each other. Then they looked back at Jules. Jules didn't understand what was wrong, "What?"

"You're…" James was starting to say when Doug and Tom elbowed him. Jules didn't understand. Doug knew he had to get their focus back on the mission, "Let's get going."

The five time travelers were on their way. The next part of the hike was about another hour. When the group got close, they hide behind some trees to come up with a plan.

"I say we just go in there and get the box. We can take them six on again," James said.

"True," Doug commented, "There are no cliffs around here."

"Someone's main purpose of an action has to be retrieving the parcel," Jules said. James gave Doug a look. Doug knew what was brothering James. Jules's language had changed.

Jules peaked around their cover, "I see the location of the parcel."

"Since you know where it is Jules. Why don't you get it and we'll cover you?" Doug replied.

Jules took a deep breath, "Sounds acceptable. Abide by all time traveling protocols."

The four time travelers understood. The group snuck around to the appropriate positions to take the six enemies out. On Jules's signal the group attacked the others. It did not take long for the time travelers to overpower their enemies. Once Jules's thought it was safe he went and got the box. As he was making his way from the location, Doug saw a person aim a gun at Jules. Doug pressed a button on his watch, ran over to Jules, and pushed him on the ground. Once one of the other time travelers wrestled him to the ground, Doug got off of Jules.

"Move it," Doug ordered, "I'll cover you."

Jules and the other three time travelers made their way out of there while Doug cover them. After running for about fifteen minutes, Jules and the other three time travelers waited for Doug. When Doug finally arrived Jules noticed that he was limping on his right ankle.

"Doug?" Jules asked.

"I'm fine," Doug answered, "let's just get back to camp."

Jules nodded as them made their way back to camp.

*** 8:35 pm ***

The group made it back to camp. Jules watched Doug closely on the way back. Doug wasn't fine, something happened up there to his right ankle. When they got back in Jules told Katie to go look at Doug's ankle. When Katie came back, Jules knew it wasn't good news.

"His right ankle is sprain," Katie told Jules.

"Damn," Jules replied.

"What do you think we should do Jules," Katie asked the time traveler manager.

Jules looked at the landscape. There was no good way to get a vehicle in to get Doug home.

"I will ask Verne," Jules answered.

"No," Doug came out of the tent limping, "Jules I can make it."

Jules looked at Doug, "I cannot speculate…"

"Jules if you call a vehicle in to get me out we'll get points knocked off. I can do this," Doug said, "Trust me."

Jules sighed. He knew Doug was right, but he was more considered on Doug's health.

"Any open cuts, numbness," Jules asked Doug. Jules was now thankful his father made him take a first aid class.

"No," Doug answered, "Just hurts and it about twice the size it usually is."

"Jules?" Katie asked wondering what he was thinking.

Jules thought about it for a minute, "Acceptable, but if you feel any different you let me know immediately. Understand?"

Doug nodded, "Yes, sir."

"How many time have I ask you not to address me that way?" Jules asked. That's when Katie notice. When had Jules started to talk like a dictionary again?

"Sorry, it slipped," Doug answered.

Jules nodded, "Okay, go rest and I'll be there in a second."

Doug nodded and went back into the tent.

"How are we going to get him down to the landing site?" Katie asked. She knew if he was turning into the old Jules a plan would be easy.

Jules smiled, "I have a plan."

June 21, 1996

A forest in the USA

4:58 pm

World 9714

For the next two days each member helped Doug along the way back to the landing site. Doug had insisted to Jules that his ankle still felt the same. Jules kept hoping he made the right decision and didn't put Doug's life in danger. The most relief he felt since the trip started was the sight of the train. Jules was on one side of Doug, at this point, and Andrew on the other.

"Practically there Doug," Jules said.

"Verne is going to be mad you didn't send me back," Doug told Jules.

"Do not distress about him," Jules answered Doug.

"What about your dad, Jules?" Andrew asked.

"I can handle the situation," Jules said, "Focus on the train."

In about ten minutes they arrived at the train. Jules and Andrew carefully sat Doug on the floor of the train. Jules went to the controls and talked to Verne over the headset," Verne, you there?"

"I never left. Everything okay?" Verne answered.

"I need to request a medical team at the landing pad when we arrive…Katie think Doug has a sprain right ankle," Jules told his brother

"Consider it done. You are clear to enter," Verne replied.

"Acknowledge," Jules said. Then he put the train into the air and made their way back home.

June 21, 1996

Landing Area

(IFT) Hill Valley, CA

5:12 pm

Once Jules landed the train, everyone got out, and Doug was taken by the medical staff Jules could finally breathe easy. They had completed their first mission. Jules sank to the floor of the train, took off his glasses, and rubbed his eyes. He never knew it could be that hard. In a few minutes, Verne joined him on the floor of the train.

Jules looked at his brother. Both looked completely worn out.

"In twenty-four hours we'll know how we did," Verne told his brother.

Jules nodded.

"You guys looked good from my end of things," Verne said trying to convince his brother that everything was alright.

"I should have Doug transfer home," Jules said.

"His vitals said he was fine, don't worry about it," Verne said. Something did concern Verne. Why was Jules talking like a human dictionary again?

Jules looked at his brother again. Jules knew something was wrong, "What?"

"You're talking like a human dictionary again. When did that start?" Verne said.

Jules thought about it for a moment. Then he remembered, it was when they were getting the box. That's why they were all acting strange.

"Right before we got the parcel…I mean box," Jules replied.

"Looks like the old Jules is coming back," Verne said with a smile.

"Wish he would not…I was conclusively becoming one of them," Jules looked at his brother, "one of the male people…I mean guys."

"We are who we are Jules," Verne added. Jules seemed to look a little better.

"Just tell them what is going on. Nothing is wrong, you are finally being you again," Verne said Jules nodded, "So, the individual shield worked, that was always a questionable gadget."

"Individual shield?" Jules asked.

"Yeah, Doug activated his once," Verne explained, "Protects one person. Just another part of the tracker."

"You astound me Verne," Jules commented

Verne smiled, "Nice to know I can do it to someone."

Jules wondered what that statement meant, "What is that supposed to convey Verne?

Verne shook his head and looked down to the floor of the train. How could he explain to Jules want had gone on the morning he came home? Jules knew that wasn't a good sign.

"Nothing," Verne answered his eyes never leaving the floor of the train.

"Something is troubling you," Jules asked. He wanted to know what was wrong.

"Just know where my place is in this family," Verne said.

Jules looked at his brother. What was that supposed to mean?

"Maybe I should take that offer," Verne spoke.

"What offer? Microsoft?" Jules answered quickly. Did his brother get his dream job?

Verne shook his head, "Apple."

Jules was shocked, "Apple made you an offer."

Verne nodded his head, "Double what I'm making here to start…a lot of other benefits too."

"You will have to depart from Hill Valley. You have contemplated that?" Jules asked and wondered if he had thought about the repercussions.

"Yep," Verne simply answered.

"Verne you cannot desert now. Father needs your assistance at IFT and at home," Jules pleaded with his brother to reconsider.

"I'm tired of beating my head against a wall with him. I have no life here. I work how many hours here? I need a life outside of work Jules I can't marry Christine someday if I'm never at home," Verne explained to his brother in one breath. Jules understood how Verne felt, but there had to be another way. Jules sighed, "Let me attempt talking to father"

Verne shook his head and got up off the floor. His mind was made up, "He has the son he wanted at IFT." Verne left the train. This was terrible. What happen to Verne while he was gone?


End file.
